Bonita Femur
|birthday= |age=16 |pet=I think I might be too nervous to have a pet. I would always be worried about how it was doing when I was away from it at school. |bffs=Neighthan Rot, Avea Trotter and Sirena Von Boo |log= }} Bonita Femur is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. She is part of the Monster High's hybrid community, the child of a skeleton and a moth. Portrayers She is voiced by Geeg Friedman in English. Character History Some sources indicate that Bonita is originally from Virginia, in the Boonited States of Scaremerica, though such sources are rather questionable. Bonita derives of a special race of monsters, she's a hybrid monster, product of a cross between two different monster types. Daughter of a talented skeleton seamstress and a patrol officer in the aircraft moth monster, she is a being of pure uniqueness, gathering the traits of both her heritages. Due to this peculiar occasion, she hasn't had it all too easy in life. Along with her longtime hybrid friends— Avea, Neighthan, and Sirena—, Bonita has a history of going from school to school, being pushed around because she never fit in anywhere due to her duality. Never in the same school for long, she has traveled the country with her eternal pals by her side, in search of a place where they'd be accepted, until the day when news came of a school named Monster High that was willing to have them integrated in their program. She has been a student of Monster High since then and couldn't be happier with her current lifestyle, finally free of prejudice. Personality Bonita's past history of rejection has instilled her with a sense of general mistrust and also self-doubt, because she does not know whether the constant failure is the fault of her environment or of her. It also doesn't help that, out of her gang of hybrids, she's the most easily influenced and gullible. Many of the ideas don't really come from her but rather have an influence on her. On top of that, Bonita is more than a little jumpy and gets nervous easily, which creates a chain reaction, as she feels the need to chew from her moth side and this often results in her ruining her own clothes. Fortunately, her mother is a talented seamstress and can help out in some situations. Most definitely an introvert type, Bonita is still sweet and caring, and maybe a tad air headed, and will feel at peace when there's peace. In fact, when she needs to recover from her occasional stress and panic attacks, she meditates in attempt to cool down. She is, however, behind her submissive nature, still an innocent girly girl, with a love for everything vintage and is kind of a thrift store fanatic, so her destructive habits rarely force her outside her budget. Appearance Bonita has pink skin, pink eyes with blue pupils, two spindly antenna, pale purple eyebrows, long platinum blond hair with, pink and black streaks, tied in a ponytail, and has on a tight sparkly pink and black dress. Her main features are two large pink and black moth wings with see-through yellow panes in the holes. Her torso and arms are skeletal, and having a visible spine, while she has moth legs. Her heels are bright yellow and has openings and a hole pattern looking similar to her wings. Abilities Bonita is a hybrid that inherited characteristics from both her moth side and her skeleton side, equipping her with plenty of powers and abilities from each heritage. However, Bonita's overall physiology tends to be more focused on the moth side of her family, making her abilities of overwhelming relativity to moths. * Flying: '''Bonita's moth side has given her a set of enormous wings, which allow for fluttering, flying and gliding. This is Bonita's perfected way of mobilization. * '''Moth Digestive System: Bonita is able to eat and digest fabric without a problem, suggesting she has the proper physiology to do so. Skillset * 'Meditation: '''Bonita finds meditation the best way of channelling her emotions into quiet and calmness, rather then the usual worried mess she is. Because of this, she is incredibly talented in its arts and in its secrets, and is a rather good tutor at it. Relationships Family Being a hybrid, her parents are two different monsters. Her mother is a skeleton and is an amazing seamstress, weaver and all round fabric artist. Her father is a moth monster and is a flyway patrol officer. Friends She has a strong relationship with her fellow hybrid friends, Avea Trotter, Sirena Von Boo and Neighthan Rot, as she practically grew up with them and went through all those struggles alongside them. Her relationship with Avea is similar to that of a younger sister to her older sister. Being the submissive girl she is, Bonita usually lets herself down easily, but one thing is certain, she can always count on Avea to cheer her up and protect her. The two know how they've been treated and how much each other has struggled, so they work together to never let that happen again. Though there are times they can get annoyed at each others personality, mostly Avea, they're friendship always come through. Bonita and Sirena both share a trait that brings them together, the two are a bit of a scatterbrains and get distracted easily. Due to this, they're usually the "push-overs" in the group, which doesn't bother them. They seem to enjoy being pushed-over together, usually minding their own businesses and getting distracted by anything, while the other two do the more serious stuff. Neighthan too is a great friend of Bonita, and the two accept each other as they are, since Neighthan is the accepting monster that he is. The two are aware of their flaws, that seem to affect the surroundings in similar ways, that is both of them start chain reactions out of simple accidents. They can always count on each other for help and protection. Timeline * November 20, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Bonita Femur. * December 27, 2013: Preview photos of the Early 2014 lineup are leaked to the fandom, revealing Bonita Femur. * April 03, 2014: Bonita Femur's profile art is revealed through the Maul update. The link between her name and appearance is officially confirmed. * May 05, 2014: Bonita Femur's profile is published on the [[Monster High (website)|''Monster High website]]. * September 16, 2014: Bonita makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Freaky Fusion". Gallery Hero-Bonita-Doll tcm580-204133.jpg Hero-Bonita-Character tcm580-204150.jpg Bonita-185x185 tcm577-191256.jpg Bonita Femur.png bonita femur 1.jpg Doll stockphotography - Freaky Fusion - Hybrids Bonita.jpg Diorama - Bonita's here.jpg Bonita 3D.png Icon - Bonita Femur.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Arthropodians Category:Skeletons Category:Freaky Fusion characters Category:Moth Category:Generation 1 characters